Adicción
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: "El británico parecía disfrutar de la situación, muy disimuladamente vertía vino sobre la copa de cuando en cuando, mientras el francés le miraba con una extraña mezcla de enfado y somnolencia. "


**Aclaraciones: **Hetalia no me pertenece, solo lo uso para mi sana diversión.

* * *

**Adicción.**

"Será tu educación cristiana que ves fantasmas en todas partes,

Será tu aversión social lo que te aleja de los bares.

Vamos quiero una explicación, vamos quiero una explicación…"

El olor del vino se expandía por toda la habitación, también el olor a vela fundida, el olor a borrachera y a cobardía. En una esquina se encontraba aquel hombre, sostenía una copa entre sus estilizadas manos tomando a grandes sorbos ese elixir color rojizo, pasando de vez en cuando su lengua entre sus finos labios, como quien saborea bien antes de engullirse otro litro mas. Su mirada azulada se fijaba en un punto indefinido de aquella mugrienta taberna, en donde depositaba sus penas sin quererlo realmente. Su sonrisa triste se reflejaba a cada momento, mientras sus suspiros se alejaban en el viento a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Las horas pasaron, una tras otras, sin darse cuenta siquiera de en qué momento de la noche se encontraba, solo tenía una vaga idea de que ya llevaba plantando un prolongado rato en esa posición, sintiéndose mareado y abrumado por el ruido de los marinos y viajeros que llevaban a montones por doquier. A penas podía mantenerse de pie, por lo que no era fiable intentar hacerlo siquiera, así que continúo pidiendo que llevaran más de ese insípido y barato vino que a duras penas degustaba, para seguir estando en un estado de estupefacción algún par de horas.

Su levita estaba mal acomodada, su camisa de encaje estaba arrugada y sus botas antes lustrosas, estaban manchadas de barro y polvo debió a la caminata tormentosa. Se había alejado de la escena que encontró al llegar a casa, en donde solía vivir con aquella que encontró en otros brazos, en otros labios. Su corazón melancólico no resistió tal desaire. Su cabello se salía de entre el listón negro que lo sostenía, haciendo que sus rizos rubios se postraran sobre su rostro andrógeno, algo cansado y afligido. El sabor amargo de la traición era mucho más fuerte en su paladar de lo que era el sabor a licor barato, pero que importaba ya lo que pasara.

Sin darse cuenta cuando o como llego, de repente noto una presencia que le miraba de forma muy atenta, a cada movimiento que daba, a cada sorbo que ingería o con cada suspiro que soltaba. Era un joven de su misma edad, pensó, pero por su apariencia podía notar que no era un joven como cualquier otro, tanto por su vestimenta como por su porte. Lucia un tanto intimidante, con un traje oscuro y un gesto indiferente hacia el resto del mundo, lo que le parecía extraño era que su mirada se postrara únicamente sobre su persona. Su cabello era rubio y desalineado, sus cejas eran pobladas y su pose era relajada, mostrando una confianza que caía casi en cinismo. Francis Bonnefay nunca había sido una persona cohibida, pero al ver a semejante espécimen de hombre no pudo evitar evadir esa mirada verdosa e inquisitiva.

Decidió no tomarle importancia, no se sentía con el humor o la disposición de hacer un duelo de miradas en ese momento, y menos con un desconocido de una cantina de mala muerte. No sabía el por qué había llegado a ese lugar, podía acudir a alguno de esos sitios aristocráticos, donde personas como el acostumbraban ir a conversar con sus semejantes, o a tomar alguna que otra copa en silencio, sin correr ninguna clase de peligro. Pero no, como sus piernas ya no le daban para mas decidió entrar a la primera cantina que encontró a su paso, sin importarle mucho las condiciones en la que estaba o las personas que encontraba.

De repente el andrajoso joven se paró de su asiento, acercándose a un Francis de por si semi-inconsciente, que le miraba con sorpresa a medida que caminaba. Sus pasos eran rápidos, había mucho ruido con sus desgastadas y sucias botas negras, y al pararse noto que por su vestimenta se trataba de alguna especie de viajero. El joven tomó una silla cercana y la acerco a la mesa, estando frente a frente con el francés, sonriéndole de una manera que le parecía burlona al joven aristocrático, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía un tarro de cerveza lleno hasta la mitad.

-No sé cómo puede una persona como tú estar en un lugar como este –menciono el sujeto en un francés bastante corriente, de una forma atrevida e irreverente, a lo que el aludido se limito a escucharle en total seriedad.

-No sé quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones de donde este. –Respondió hostilmente el francés con un ademan de indignación, no sabía exactamente quién era y por qué se atrevía a molestarle ese muchacho. Pero que mas daba quien fuera, ya había empezado a irritarse, cosa que era muy inusual en el.

-¡Vaya! Parece que tenemos a un joven atrevido por estos rumbos, solo me parecía raro que alguien de tu porte se encuentre en una cantina en las que aterrizan solo los maleantes y marineros. Este no es lugar para que aristócratas mimados la pasen. Es mejor que te vayas ya a tu casa.

-¿Y que si no quiero irme? No estoy para darle explicaciones a alguien. Además, ¿te molesta acaso mi presencia?

-No, para nada. No es común encontrar a jóvenes con tus facciones o con tu presencia, se nota que eres de dinero, es extraño porque personas como yo podrían aprovecharse de esto…

-¿Personas como tú? Que quieres decir con eso.

-Personas como yo-menciona, depositando de golpe el tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y cínica al francés. Se le acerco aun más, pasando una pequeña daga cerca de la mejilla de Francis, y susurrándole al oído menciono- ya sabes. Soy un pirata.

El francés se quedo asombrado ante la afirmación del joven, no esperaba encontrarse frente a frente con un pirata, y por su indumentaria, nunca se imagino que lo fuera. Aun que se miraba un tanto descuidado, no se miraba del todo sucio, esperaba que fuera una especie de marinero o de viajero. Al sentir la daga fría sobre su piel, no puedo más que emitir un leve quejido que ahogo inmediatamente, aun que se relajo en el momento que le fue retirada de su rostro. Hubiera deseado no estar tan borracho como para no poder levantarse, porque aquella sola palabra lo turbaba de sobre manera.

-Entiendo, así que por eso te has venido a sentar aquí ¿o no? Quieres quitarme el dinero que llevo en los bolsillos.

-No precisamente. En realidad me llamo la atención tu actitud, ya que no has notado que me la he pasado toda la noche mirando cómo te embriagas. Debes ser un tanto narcisista y ególatra.- Francis se enojo ante el comentario, pero pensó que no sería buena idea molestar de alguna manera a alguien potencialmente peligroso. Dejo pasar el comentario, y con ello pasaron los minutos, mientras la mirada expectante del joven pasaba de un lado a otro en la cantina.

-Y, ¿de dónde eres? Se nota por tu acento que no eres de por aquí.

-Soy de Inglaterra en realidad, pero viajo por muchas partes, me gusta conocer lugares nuevos, así que podría considerarse que soy parte del mundo.

-Eso suena muy pretencioso, pero quién soy yo para juzgar. Creo que no escuche tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, para servirte.-Dicho esto, tomo la mano del francés y le beso en un gesto donde satirizaba los modales ante una dama. Francis se sentía cada vez más molesto por las acciones o comentarios que Arthur soltaba, parecía querer molestarle a propósito.

-¡No hagas eso! –espeto el francés retirándole la mano con desprecio, mientras el británico se reía por lo bajo.

-Y que ¿Cuál es tu nombre, francesito?

-Como si eso importara mucho…mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy. –La mirada curiosa e inquisitiva del británico hacía que el aristócrata se sintiera extraño. La conversación duro algún tiempo más, o más bien dicho, las preguntas sarcásticas del británico hostigador continuaron haciendo que la poca paciencia del francés se perdiera casi por completo. Ese tipo le fastidiaba aun más la noche de lo que ya estaba fastidiada y pese a todos sus ademanes de que se largara de una buena vez, el inglés parecía no ofuscarse si no todo lo contario, se reía de él en su cara.

El ambiente se sentía pesado para Francis, que a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, su copa estaba medio vacía y la botella de vino estaba bajando hasta llegar a menos de la mitad de lo que contenía. El británico parecía disfrutar de la situación, muy disimuladamente vertía vino sobre la copa de cuando en cuando, mientras el francés le miraba con una extraña mezcla de enfado y somnolencia.

No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que debía salir de ese lugar, y más cuando notaba que la mirada de Arthur le observaba con un brillo que reflejaba algo que no podía percibir claramente, pero al intentar levantarse apenas y pudo permanecer cinco segundos en pie. Pensó que caería al suelo inevitablemente, pero noto que un par de manos le sostenía por la cintura, mientras una voz cada vez mas distorsionada sonaba muy cerca de su oído.

-Deberías tener más cuidado francesito, no queras caerte y lastimar tu frágil cuerpo –susurro seductoramente Arthur, mientras sostenía por la espalda y tomaba con fuerza la cintura del francés, que parecía querer escapar cuanto antes de esos brazos, que mas que sujetarlo parecían intentar romperlo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Que te has creído! –grito Francis intentando deshacer el fuerte agarre, a lo que el inglés apretó aun más el cuerpo del francés en torno al suyo. De un momento a otro, el francés pudo soltar el agarre, dándole una pequeña patada en la pierna. Francis se alejo de la escena con la escaza rapidez con la que aun contaba, saliendo del local y tropezando con algunos cuantos barriles. Sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo no pudo llegar muy lejos.

Francis sentía como el corazón le palpitaba más acelerado, y más cuando descubrió una mano invasora situándose entre su levita y su camisa de seda, se trataba nada menos que del británico el cual lo había llevado casi a rastras a la parte trasera de la cantina, mientras un cuerpo se situaba en una posición bastante incómoda para él, impidiéndole el paso a medida que retrocedía sintiendo como sus manos tocaban una de las paredes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, _mon cherie_? Yo que quería seguir conversando contigo, mirando cómo se manchaba tu bonita camisa de seda con ese vulgar vino…-menciono el británico, aspirando el aroma a colonia y a licor del cuello de Francis mientras en el proceso dejaba una pequeña sensación de cosquilleo con su nariz sobre la piel del aludido. Francis apenas y tenía equilibrio en ese momento, pero teniendo las manos de Arthur sobre su persona, inspeccionando un poco su figura sobre la propia ropa, sentía una fuerte sensación de impotencia por no poder realizar algo que detuviese al británico.

El francés intento alejarlo de un empujón, que provoco únicamente que la mano de Arthur se cerrar más fuerte en torno a su cintura y que el cuerpo del inglés se tornara más pesado, haciéndole caer inevitablemente sobre el frio y duro piso. Francis se arqueo por el dolor, pegando su cuerpo inevitablemente al de Arthur que parecía bastante complacido con esto, atacando y mordisqueando el cuello blanquecino del francés que se quejaba bajo su persona.

-Ya detente…déjame ir ya, te daré lo que quieras, tengo mucho dinero ¡soy influyente! –suplico unas cuantas veces el aristócrata sin recibir una respuesta evidente. Sus manos eran firmemente sostenidas por una mano un tanto tosca, sus piernas eran entre abiertas por un agarre firme y demandante que acariciaba sus muslos por sobre su pantalón a cada momento que pasaba, los fríos labios de Arthur se sentían sobre su piel cada vez mas desnuda, al mismo tiempo sentía el frio de su mirada recorrer cada centímetro de su figura mientras una lasciva lengua intrusa se deslizaba por sobre y dentro de sus labios, succionando su propia boca demandantemente.

-No es dinero lo que yo quiero, tengo tanto tiempo que no pruebo carne francesa y la tuya es completamente apetecible…-solo un par de miradas bastaron, después de eso todo fue más rápido. Las acciones, los movimientos, la sutileza con la que el británico marcaba cada parte de ese frágil cuerpo eran lo suficientemente bruscos como para provocar los quejidos y sollozos del francés. Rasguños y mordiscos, marcas rojizas marcaban la curva de su cuello y las marcas se extendían por el contorno de sus hombros, sobre su pecho y vientre. La línea se extendía con rectitud, mientras una expresión adolorida se reflejaba en las facciones del galo, mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados a medida que sentía como su cuerpo era expuesto, como era inspeccionado y amoratado por unas manos frías y poco delicadas.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, estando a merced del joven pirata y de su mirada inquisitiva, pero Francis se sentía cada vez mas aturdido, su mente era una completa maraña de ideas y emociones, su propio sentido común le pedía a gritos que reaccionara de una buena vez, pero su cuerpo no respondía de todo a estas indicaciones, por el contrario le traicionaba, se estremecía y respondía inconscientemente a los movimientos cada vez mas bruscos y lastimeros, se arqueaba y pegaba cada vez más a la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo contrario, pidiendo a suspiros un poco de compasión para sí mismo. Toda esta ola de sensaciones eran completamente nuevas, nunca antes había intimado con un hombre y la sola idea de este hecho le enloquecía.

Mientras tanto, Arthur estaba disfrutando y dándose gusto con cada uno de los movimientos del galo. El ritmo de la respiración aumentaba en ambos, provocando que unas cuantas veces reprimiera algunos jadeos y alaridos de cansancio, estaba tan concentrado en marcar como suyo aquella blanca piel, de hacerle de su propiedad por el simple hecho de retarlo con su mirada, de atraerlo y seducirlo inconscientemente con sus mohines de indignación y de indiferencia, por tener ese sabor amargo tras las primeras gotas de sudor, por el embriagante y adictivo olor que entremezclaba la colonia francesa, licor y agua salada. Siempre tuvo una debilidad por los franceses, después de todo.

* * *

Aquello terminó de forma casi automática. Arthur acomoda su ropa, poniendo su capa roja sobre su hombro, el francés aun yacía en el suelo, adolorido y medio adormilado. Sentía el frío recorrerle, una brisa que se hacía muy perceptible pasaba por entre su cabello, moviendo los mechones que sobresalían de entre su listón ya mal acomodado, su mirada contemplaba en ese momento el firmamento nocturno que empezaba a tornarse mas claro, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más pesado que de costumbre. Sentía un gran pesar, un montón de dolencias que se acumulaban por todo su cuerpo, y dentro de su ser, un montón de sentimientos que aun no lograba del todo poner en orden.

Ira, quizás era resentimiento, o quizás simplemente decepción, decepción por la impotencia de no poder reclamar, de no tener la fuerza suficiente para propiciarle un golpe a aquel pirata, como era debido hacer, por sentirse aun desorientado y adolorido como para levantarse y marcharse, con su dignidad ya no tan intacta, con su orgullo aristocrático arrastrándose por el piso, en su silencioso camino hasta su hogar. Pero todo aquello le resultaba imposible. Permanecía así, con la vista afelinada y el semblante en blanco, sin poder emitir ninguna replica o ningún comentario de lo que antes sucedió. El británico sonreía de oreja a oreja al contemplar el semblante de resignación en aquellas finas facciones. Esa era la cereza del pastel para su noche perfecta, haberle robado los gemidos y los besos a ese par de delicados y finos labios. Se sentía con toda la intención de tomarle una vez más, aquel cuerpo delgado e indefinido le resultaba bastante sugerente estando en esas condiciones, pera la noche no era tan joven para ello. Partiría muy pronto de ese muelle.

-He pasado una de las mejores noches que he tenido en Francia, espero que la siguiente vez que arribe me esperes paciente en tu lecho de rosas, francesito –al aludido apenas y escucho, se encontraba contemplándole en un estado de ensoñación e indiferencia al mundo. Se atrevió a rosar los labios fríos y partidos por sobre su frente, la sonrisa burlona aumentaba cada vez mas de tamaño a medida que sentía al galo estremecerse, y teniendo un momento compasivo, se quito la capa rojiza y se la colocó de manera que cubriera el cuerpo amoratado y mal trecho del joven francés. Francis Bonnefoy, siempre tendría presente ese nombre.

El barco zarparía de vuelta a Inglaterra esa misma mañana, el sol apenas y salía, escondiéndose tras el horizonte y entre algunas cuentas montañas lejanas. Arthur Kirkland, uno de los piratas más buscados de su país, dio media vuelta y se alejo de paso veloz de entre el tumulto de marineros que salía de sus casas por la mañana, tarareando algunas cuantas notas musicales son su ronca voz y su expresión de cinismo siempre gravada sobre sus facciones. Esta era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mejores formas de empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, al fin pude publicarlo, después de estar tanto tiempo clavada dentro de algunos libros y atestada de información. Estoy satisfecha. Este fic se me ocurrió después de tantas imágenes que he visto de Arthur a la pirata. Creo que se lo debía a Van der Black, que siempre me pide que no tenga piedad alguna con nuestro amado francés, he aquí el resultado de mi mente atrofeada :D.

Se los dedico en general a todas las fieles seguidoras del FrUk o UkFr en este caso. Besitos con sabor dulce a todas 3 (?)


End file.
